ED EDD N EDDY Z: THE WORLD TOURNAMENT
by Dude64
Summary: New story and new rule. Anyone that reads my stories must review! Story takes place before the Revenge Saga. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: This is going to be fun!

This story takes place in universe G-4. A universe that is very similar to universe G-5 in terms of story line but the only difference is that Rolf is a saiyan as well, and Johnny and Kevin are powerful humans and that those three aided in all the battles that took place in universe G-5. And also, Kevin didn't make the androids, Utonium did, and Kevin fought with the other heroes. Just think of this story just like the animated series but instead of Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny on the sidelines, they were fighting to their last breath. This story takes place after the chaos saga during the eleven month gap before the revenge saga. All of the heroes have mastered the kaioken x's 20.

The scene opens up at Tails' house; our heroes are training at thirty times earth gravity. They were all partnered up to spar, Kevin and Johnny, Drew and Corey, Ed and Rolf, Eddy and Edd, and Sonic and Shadow teamed up against Knuckles. Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Tails and Amy were watching them train in the control room, they were astonished at the power that was being displayed; they couldn't see them at all due to their incredible speed. It scared them that they could move that fast in thirty times earth gravity with weighted clothing, especially Jimmy who was terrified. The E-Fighters wore weighted clothing that weighed a total of one ton for each, except for Rolf and Ed who being the two physically strongest of the E-Fighters wore a total of five tons of weight each. And Tails designed special arm, leg, and chest bands that weighed a half ton in total for each of the animal comrades, except for Knuckles who likewise wore five tons of weight. Tails glanced at the list of their power levels; Drew was at 24,000,  
>Corey was at 23,500, Ed was at 22,000, Rolf was at 22,000, Eddy was at 21,000, Edd was at 20,000, Knuckles was at 19,000, Shadow was at 18,700, Sonic was at 18,500, Kevin was at 18,200, and Johnny was at 18,000. It had been only five months since their battle with Chaos, whom the three Eds defeated using the power of the seven chaos emeralds. During that battle the heroes nearly lost their lives to defend the earth and now they were training for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, which was only one week away. Each of them wanted to win the tournament to prove that they were the strongest warrior on earth. They continued watching them train.<p>

Rolf fired his signature "Meat Lord's Wrath" attack against Ed. A large red energy sphere with lightning around it fired from Rolf's hands. Ed saw this and fired his sphere of the sphinx; the two attacks clashed and a beam struggle ensued. Ed and Rolf grunted with a large amount of effort as they tried to take the advantage. They poured more energy into their attacks until finally the two attacks canceled each other out. The two were thrown back and crashed into the opposite walls of the gravity room.

"It seems you haven't been slacking off, dimwitted Ed-boy."

"Yep that's right Rolf. Can I have a chicken?"

"Only if you defeat Rolf, Ed-boy!" Yelled Rolf as he flew at Ed.

The two interlocked hands and applied force to overpower the other. Their strength was so evenly matched that they didn't move an inch and instead caused a crater to form around them. Eventually they were engulfed in a bright flash of energy.

Johnny dodged a roundhouse kick from Kevin by doing a back handspring. Johnny disappeared and reappeared behind Kevin and while in a handstand, used his right foot to strike Kevin and send him to the floor. Kevin sprung back up and using his head and arms for support, launched his feet into Johnny's chest. Johnny stumbled back but used his arms to spring back into position.

"What's wrong Johnny? Getting soft?" Asked Kevin with a cocky smile on his face.

"You wish. Here, let's see how you handle my new attack, all thanks to Rolf."

Johnny channeled his energy into his hands and with a battle cry launched at Kevin.

"Wolf Fang Fist!"

Johnny struck a number of vicious punches that Kevin couldn't dodge; Johnny put his two hands in the shape of a Wolf's mouth and delivered the final strike that sent Kevin crashing into the wall.

"Wow! Cool move Johnny. Now let's see how you like mine."

Kevin focused his energy and created an orb of black and white energy at his feet.

"I call this one my "Soccer Special"."

He kicked the orb at Johnny and it connected with his chest, Johnny was engulfed in a sphere from which he couldn't escape. Kevin started kicking the ball in all directions and finished with a kick that sent Johnny crashing to the floor. Johnny crawled out of the hole; he stumbled a bit but quickly recovered.

"Wow that made me dizzy. Play soccer with me, will you?"

The two flew at each other and collided. Knuckles was having trouble dodging the combined attacks of Sonic and Shadow, he back handspringed away to safety, trying to think of a good strategy. The two hedgehogs spin dashed at him but he lifted his hands and caught both of them. He struggled to hold both of the buzz saws off, and with one final push he threw both of them back.

"Chaos Spear!"

The attack connected with Knuckles' midsection and sent him flying back, but Sonic was there and hit him down to the floor with an axe handle smash. Knuckles burst through the floor and rushed them, he  
>delivered a barrage of kicks and punches that the two had trouble dodging. He finally managed to catch them both off guard with a hand stand double kick. Sonic was the first to recover and launched at Knuckles.<p>

"Tornado Vortex!" He yelled as he ran around Knuckles and engulfed him in a violent tornado which thrashed him into the wall.

"Nice one, Sonic. Let's see how you like this."

Knuckles ran at top speed and jumped in the air and began spinning his body rapidly with his fists in front.

"Jackhammer Smash!"

The attack collided with Sonic's midsection and pummeled him into the ground violently. Knuckles jumped out of the hole, satisfied with Sonic's defeat. He looked behind him to see shadow charging an attack. The attack had surges of yellow electricity; it was green and was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"What do you call this one, Shadow?"

"Chaos Storm!" He yelled as he fired the attack.

"Fair enough." Knuckles said as he launched himself at Shadow's attack with his "Jackhammer Smash." The two collided and were engulfed in a flash of light.

Edd split himself into multiple clones of himself as did Eddy. They charged each other and traded hundreds of blows that were too fast to be seen. They nullified their multiform technique and continued trading blows. Edd did a triple back spring and then disappeared and reappeared behind Eddy and threw him straight into the wall. Eddy ran back at Edd and delivered a powerful punch into Edd's midsection and then backflip kicked him up in the air. Eddy flew at Double D but Edd  
>front flipped continuously to strike Eddy in the face and send him crashing down.<p>

"Good one sock head. Now I'm gonna show you that new attack I developed."

"Can't wait to see it Eddy."

Eddy put his index and middle finger on his forehead and concentrated his energy into his forehead. Double D saw dollar signs fly around Eddy's battle aura and sensed a powerful energy. He decided to charge his own attack and formed a ball of yellow energy in his hands. Eddy grinned as his attack was finished charging and launched it from his forehead.

"Special Ray Cannon!"

"Masenko...Haa!"

The two beams collided and the two friends were engaged in a beam struggle. They poured more energy into both their attacks until they were both engulfed in an explosion of raw power.

"Destructo Disc!"

Drew sidestepped to dodge the attack which narrowly missed him, cutting off a strand of his hair in the process.

"Heat Dome Attack!" Drew yelled as he fired a barrage of powerful super-hot red energy orbs.

Corey vanished before he was hit by Drew's attack and reappeared behind Drew and threw a punch but Drew caught his fist and flipped him over and threw him to the ground below. Before Corey could crash into the floor he used his arms to spring back up to his feet and launched at Drew. The two cousins traded punches, kicks, head butts, knees, and elbows for a few minutes when finally Corey found an opening and delivered an uppercut to Drew's jaw that sent him flying to the ceiling. Drew used the momentum to bounce back and hit Corey with a boot to the face, Corey hit the floor and looked up at Drew and smiled before wiping away a little blood from his mouth.

"Hey Drew. What do you say we end this?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Corey cupped his hands and formed a blue sphere in his hands, while Drew put his index and middle fingers on his forehead and began charging his own attack. Corey was the first to launch his attack.

"Kame...Hame...Haaaaaaa!"

"Bullet Beam Cannon!"

The two beams clashed, sending a shockwave across the gravity room. The two cousins were at a stalemate and couldn't advance their beams further. The two beams canceled each other out and sent both Drew and Corey flying in opposite directions. As they got up they heard the intercom's automated voice.

"Times up."

They all felt the gravity return to normal, it was a huge relief on their bodies. The heroes congratulated each other on a good training session, which was the last one. Tails and Amy and the cul-de-sac kids waited outside the gravity room to greet them. The door opened revealing the heroes; they were panting, sweating, and bleeding a small amount.

"So how'd it go?" Asked Tails.

"It was nothing." Replied Knuckles with his arms folded across his chest.

"Nothing? How can you all survive beating each other to a pulp under thirty times earth gravity with weights on for three hours straight?" Yelled Jimmy as he cowered in a corner.

"It's called training Jimmy, you can do it too ya know. In fact next year Sarah will start her training." Drew said in a warm tone.

Jimmy stared at Sarah in disbelief.

"You want to train with them?"

"Well yeah. I mean all the things they can do is just really cool. You should consider it; look at Kevin and Johnny, they're only human and their power isn't far behind the others."

"I think I'll pass."

"What about you Nazz? Are you going to train as well?" Asked Amy.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what'll happen to my hair."

Everyone laughed at her joke.

"Wow, the tournament is only one week away. Isn't that awesome plank?"

No one knew what Plank said, only Johnny.

"Likewise Plank. We'll be the strongest fighters on earth for sure if we keep training."

"Rolf shall prove his strength and end the stalemate between him and Ed-boy."

"I will finally defeat you Rolf, and then I shall defeat the Frost Giants attacking Asgard."

"Shut up Ed. I don't care about anything except the $10,000,000 cash prize!" Yelled Eddy with dollar signs in his eyes.

"I'm going to prove that I'm the greatest martial artist on the planet." Said Knuckles confidently.

"All I know is that I'm going to enjoy the competition." Said Edd.

"Speaking of the tournament, Drew and I were discussing some ground rules."

"Corey's right, the main rules are to not cause too much destruction and to not use the kaioken or the chaos drives."

"What? Why not Drew?"

"Because Kevin, it'll bring us too much attention and we want to appear as normal people in the tournament." Answered Corey.

"Uh...yeah. I don't think that three talking animals such as me, Shadow, and Knuckles count as normal people."

"Actually Sonic, there have been talking animals in the tournament before." Said Edd.

"Fair enough. I think we should all go home and get some rest, we should use the week for some solitary training and meditation." Said Shadow.

"I think that's the best idea yet. Well you heard Shadow, let's go home." Said Drew.

Corey grabbed four senzu beans and split them into eleven equal pieces and gave everyone a piece. Once the beans were eaten they all felt rejuvenated, their energy was restored, and any injuries from three hours of straight training brought. The heroes said goodbye to their animal friends, since Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow were going to spend the rest of the week at Angel Island. Shadow used chaos control to teleport himself, Sonic, and Knuckles (Since they didn't have any chaos emeralds) to Angel Island. The cul-de-sac kids also said goodbye and took off in their hover car that Tails and Edd made for them. The E- Fighters took off into the air and headed back to Peach Creek, Drew led the flight home.

"I wish we could have gone to Angel Island. It's the perfect place to meditate." Complained Double D.

"Come on sock head, let them have the island to their selves for once in a while." Said Corey.

"Don't worry Double D Ed-boy. Rolf and Johnny the wood boy know a good place to, how you say...meditate. In the old country we have a different name for meditation."

Rolf then said something in his native tongue that no one understood.

"Hey shovel chin! Race you home!" Yelled Eddy as he quickly landed on the ground and took off on foot.

"Oh you're so going down dorky! Kaioken times fifteen!" Kevin yelled as he was surrounded in a crimson aura.

Kevin landed on the ground and took off on foot after Eddy. Kevin passed Eddy and left him in the dust before Eddy used the kaioken times fifteen as well and caught up with Kevin. Johnny saw them racing and decided to race as well. He gripped plank tightly in his arm before using the kaioken.

"Kaioken times fifteen!" Johnny yelled and he too gained a crimson aura.

"I'll show you guys what speed is." Said Corey as he landed on the ground and ran after them. "Kaioken times fifteen!"

Everyone else decided to race as well, so they used the kaioken times fifteen as well.

"Kaioken times fifteen!" They all yelled in unison, and gained crimson auras as well.

The heroes raced back to Peach Creek, leaving red aura trails behind them. Kevin, Eddy, and Corey were the only ones racing on foot; since they were the only ones fast enough to keep up with flying opponents on foot. They were moving so fast they were blurs of red. They still had around six hundred miles to go and yet no one was in the lead.

"Kaioken times twenty!" Yelled Johnny as he took the lead.

"Rolf shall win this race Johnny the wood boy. Kaioken times twenty!"

"Evil Tim shall not prevail! Kaioken times twenty!"

Everyone in unison: "Kaioken times twenty!"

The world around them became a blur as they continued racing to the cul-de-sac. The mid-day sun became a white streak of light. They were now less than a hundred miles from Peach Creek, and Eddy started to gain a slight lead, but once everyone saw this they sped up and again there was no leader. They finally arrived in the cul-de-sac and there was no clear winner.

"Great Rulog's reincarnation! I won!"

"No, Rolf has won the race."

"No I won, Plank says so."

"I believe I won gentleman."

"No! I won, I'm the fastest one!"

"I won dorky!"

"Nobody won, it was a tie." Said Corey as he exited the kaioken transformation.

Everyone but Eddy and Kevin forgot about the race, and they all exited their kaioken transformations.

"How long do you think it'll take for the kids to get here Double D?"

"Well Drew, Tails' house is in California and we're here in the north east and we're about two thousand miles away, I'd have to say about an hour."

"And how long did it take us to get here?"

"Two minutes."

Everyone exchanged glances before Drew continued.

"Alright guys let's go our separate ways and meditate."

Everyone nodded in agreement and took off in different directions. Corey and Drew headed for their apartment, Rolf and Johnny led Double D to an unknown location, Eddy took off for his brother's place, Kevin and Ed headed for the training grounds located in the nearby woods. Their individual training had begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Training begins

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles:

The three had begun to meditate in separate locations of the island as soon as they arrived on the island. Knuckles meditated next to the Master Emerald Shrine, Shadow in the Ice Cap Zone, and Sonic deep in the forest. After a few hours of meditating, the sun was starting to set. They decided to get some rest and continue training in the morning. They set up camp underneath the shrine and prepared to get some rest.

"So what're we doing tomorrow?" Asked Sonic.

"We'll train first thing in the morning and we'll meditate afterwards." Replied Shadow.

"Sounds good to me." Said Knuckles.

"Alright let's hit the hay."

Shadow and Knuckles nodded in agreement and in a short while they fell asleep.

Knuckles was the first to wake up. He yawned as he stretched and after he exited his tent. The sun still hadn't come up yet but it looked like it would shortly; Knuckles did quick warm up and began his training. Shadow awoke to the sound of Knuckles' voice. He exited his tent to see Knuckles doing handstand pushups.

"996...997...998...9999...1000."

"You're up early, aren't you?"

Knuckles bent his arms and launched himself up in the air and quickly landed on his feet. He turned to face Shadow, who had his arms folded across his chest.

"Well you know me Shadow; I've always been an early bird."

"So you already finished the warm up?

"You know it."

Shadow just smirked at his comment. After a few moments they saw Sonic approaching.

"Hey guys what's up? Come on, let's get the warm up over with."

"Actually Sonic it'll just be you and me, Knuckles just finished."

"Oh...um...ok, let's just do this quick then."

As Sonic and Shadow underwent the warm up, Knuckles meditated underneath a nearby waterfall. After a half hour, the two hedgehogs finished the warm up and joined Knuckles in a meditation session.

Four Hours Later after meditating:

"Chaos Spear!"

"Whoa! Watch it Shadow, you could have killed me." Said Sonic as he barely dodged an attack that nearly took his head.

The two hedgehogs ran full speed at each other and began trading blows. As they did, Knuckles was charging a "Chaos Beam", once he saw that they weren't paying him any attention he launched it.

"Chaos Beam!"

The two hedgehogs were blown in opposite directions as they were hit by the attack. Sonic recovered first and ran full speed at Knuckles, the echidna saw this and threw an uppercut, but Sonic jumped over it and backflip kicked Knuckles into a large and mighty tree. Sonic didn't waste time celebrating, as Knuckles came back with the tree in his hands and swatted at Sonic like if he were a bug. Sonic dodged the swats with ease, and spin dashed towards the echidna. Knuckles saw this and used the tree as a barrier, but it didn't keep the living buzz saw at bay for long. Before the two collided they were hit by an energy attack and were sent flying into the air. Knuckles quickly recovered and stared down at his two opponents, he smirked.

"It looks like this training will be better than I thought."

* * *

><p>"Come on Eddy, you can do better than that."<p>

Eddy struggled to dodge a multitude of punch and kick combos from his brother Mathew. Matt landed an uppercut square in Eddy's jaw then quickly grabbed him and flipped him on the ground. Eddy sprung back to his feet and fired his brother's signature attack the "Blaster Shell", Mathew grabbed the attack and dissipated it in his hand. He laughed out loud, which angered Eddy.

"What's so funny?"

"Bro, that's the attack I taught you, which I made. I know its weakness and that weakness is me. You can't beat me with my own attack. "

"Fine, let's see how you like my signature attack. Ray of Riches!"

A green beam with dollar signs surrounding it launched at Matt but just bounced off him on impact. Eddy stood in disbelief as his brother shrugged the attack off as nothing.

"Eddy, you and I both know that I'm over three times more powerful than you. I don't think you're taking this training seriously little bro, and after you came all the way here."

Eddy's world famous anger peaked and his rage was unleashed.

"Kaioken times twenty!"

Eddy was surrounded in a crimson aura as his power increased twenty fold. He flew at Mathew but vanished and reappeared behind him and kicked him into the ground. Matt got up casually and spit a small amount of blood to the side before laughing out loud again.

"Bro, do you honestly think that I wouldn't know of a technique of the kaioken's level. I've traveled many galaxies and I've learned many techniques, and yes I know the kaioken as well."

Upon hearing this Eddy turned cold, he couldn't believe that his brother knew the kaioken as well.

"Kaioken times twenty!"

Matt was surrounded in an aura very similar to Eddy's, but what shocked Eddy the most was the power that he possessed. From what Eddy sensed, Matt was more powerful than Perfect Chaos by a long shot.

In the blink of an eye, faster than what even Eddy could comprehend, Eddy found himself in immense pain and lying on the ground. He finally managed to pull his head out of the dirt, he looked up and saw an extended hand waiting there, and he grasped it and pulled himself up. He saw his brother smiling at him before Matt gave him a brotherly noogie on the head.

"Well bro I hope you know what to expect at the tournament."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm entering too."

"Why this year? The last time you entered was when you were thirteen, and you won the tournament that year."

"Well Eddy, in case you haven't noticed but this is the first time where a good number of powerful people are going to enter. Why do you think I never entered again?"

"Good point; wait a minute, if you enter then that means that none of us stand a chance."

"How about we don't worry about that right now and instead we go meditate?"

"Sounds good."

Mathew led Eddy inside his house to begin meditating.

* * *

><p>"Spirit Ball!"<p>

A yellow orb of energy followed Rolf as he tried to outrun it. It connected with the son of a shepherd and engulfed him in a rich and powerful yellow light.

"You have done well Johnny the wood boy, but it shall take much more to defeat Rolf."

Rolf vanished and appeared in front of Johnny and delivered a knee to his midsection, which made Johnny cough up a bit of blood. Rolf threw hundreds of punches but Johnny dodged them all before he appeared behind Rolf and double fist smashed Rolf into the ground below. Before Johnny could celebrate he was elbowed in the back then kicked up in the air. Johnny recovered and saw Double D looking straight at him.

"Now you asked for it Double D." He said as he began charging an attack.

"We'll see about that Johnny." Edd said as he too started charging an attack.

"Spirit of Nature!"

"Kamehameha!"

The two beams collided, Edd's Kamehameha and Johnny's signature "Spirit of Nature". The beams were equal in power, probably due to the two of them being among the most skilled in Ki control. As the beam struggle continued, Rolf stared down at them from the top of a mountain.

"Ancestor's Wrath!" Rolf yelled as he formed a red and black orb in his hand, and flew straight to the two with his hand in front of him.

Rolf's "Ancestor's Wrath" connected in the middle of the two beams, and nullified the power of the beams. An explosion of light, which could be seen for miles, engulfed the surrounding area. The three flew into the air and entered a three way brawl; the blows could be felt for miles around. They continued until both Johnny and Rolf were thrown back by Edd. The three stared each other down, not one of them making a move.

"Would you gentlemen like to go meditate?"

"Rolf agrees with sock headed Ed-boy."

Yesterday Rolf and Johnny led Edd into the mountains overlooking Peach Creek. It wasn't an Angel Island but it was a great training ground and it flowed with pure rivers and was a good place to meditate. They flew to one of the nearby rivers to begin their meditating.

"This truly is peaceful."

"I hear ya Double D, I hear ya." Replied Johnny.

* * *

><p>Ki blasts exploded on contact and rocked the earth all around. Two figures collided in the air repeatedly trading blows; one fired a beam from his mouth, which the other couldn't dodge.<p>

"Firing your Lazah, huh?"

"Yes and now I Ed shall defeat you, then I shall fight alongside Thor, and together we will save Asgard."

"Uh...ok Ed, whatever you say. Let me show you my new move. It's called "See ya Loser"!"

Kevin flew at Ed and backflip kicked him up into the air, he vanished and reappeared above him and smashed him down, he vanished again and reappeared on the ground, ready to intercept Ed. Kevin pulled his hand to the side and quickly focused his energy there. His hand glowed blue with lightning surrounding it, he finished charging it and flew up at Ed. Ed had no time to dodge as Kevin closed in on him. Kevin began spinning his body rapidly and connected his fist with Ed's midsection. Ed was engulfed in a blue orb of energy before he went flying all the way to the other side of the woods. Kevin focused his mind to sense Ed but instead he saw a large boulder coming straight at him; Kevin caught the large rock and threw it to the side. He realized it was a distraction and that he left himself wide open for Ed to attack with an uppercut to the jaw.

"Hey Kevin. Do you wanna go meditate now?"

"Sure why not?"

"Boy oh boy Kevin, this tournament is gonna be awesome."

"You're damn right Ed."

The two flew to the nearby creek and sat down to begin their meditation session.

* * *

><p>"Come on, stay focused Corey."<p>

"You're one to talk Drew."

Corey kneed Drew in the side of the head and then booted him in the face to the ground below. Corey's victory was short celebrated as Drew came back and elbowed him in the stomach, Drew flipped over Corey and punched him down to the ground.

"Heat Dome Attack!" He yelled as he fired a barrage of red energy orbs from his hands.

Corey was blown back by the power of the attack; he recovered and collided with Drew. Their movements were so fast that they appeared as flashes of light in the sky.

"Tri Beam Cannon!"

A yellow triangular shaped energy attack fires from Corey's hands. Drew was blown miles into the sky, with a little effort he recovered, as he was about to fly back to Corey he heard a voice.

"Drew? Drew are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. What's up Eddy?"

"Nothing but I had to tell you that my brother Matt is gonna enter the tournament too."

Drew froze before he answered.

"What? None of us will stand a chance against Matt."

"Well he's entering. Don't tell me you're not up for a challenge Drew?"

"Whatever Eddy, I'm in the middle of a spar, I gotta go."

With that said Drew ended the telepathic link between them. He flew back down to confront Corey, but saw that he too was talking to someone.

"Alright Kevin, see ya later."

"What's up Corey?"

"I just finished talking with Kevin, he says that his cousin Koni is going to enter the tournament."

"You wouldn't believe that Eddy told me that Matt is entering as well."

"Oh god, we're in trouble."

"Maybe, but don't you think it's kind of weird that there's thirteen of us entering the tournament and that there's fourteen open slots for the tournament?"

"Kind of, but what do you say we go and meditate?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The two cousins flew back to their apartment to enter a session of relaxing meditation.


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Tournament Begin!

The day of the World Martial Arts Tournament had finally arrived; all of the heroes including Matt and Koni had agreed to meet at the cul-de-sac at 6 A.M. sharp. Ed and Kevin were already there, Drew and  
>Corey were next to arrive followed by Rolf, Johnny, and Edd, Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic were next to arrive, and Eddy and Matt arrived shortly after.<p>

"Hey guys."

"Hello Mathew, it certainly has been a while since we last saw each other."

"Enough small talk sock head, let's focus on the prize." Replied Eddy with dollar signs in his eyes.

"I take it that everyone's training went well." Said Drew.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. After a few minutes a voice called out.

"Hey guys up here."

Everyone looked up to see Koni flying towards them. Koni along with Mathew were part of the E-Fighters as well. Mathew trained by himself and only showed up to very serious battles. Koni trained with Kevin and occasionally with the other E-Fighters, but he usually showed up to all the E-Fighter training sessions, whenever he didn't was because he was training with Kevin. Koni also showed up to every battle to lend his talents. Koni and Mathew trained with weighted clothing as well, Koni trained with a ton of weight, much like most of the others, while Mathew took to the extreme and trained with ten tons of weight.

"Koni!" Yelled Kevin as he ran to greet his younger cousin.

"Hey Kevin. Hey guys long time no see."

"Impressive Koni, I sense your power is incredible. What's your secret?" Asked Drew.

"Well Kevin has been training me."

"Is that so, Kevin?"

"Of course, ever since you and Drew began training us, I've been training Koni after our training sessions."

"You certainly have been a good teacher to your cousin." Said Knuckles.

"Yup, truth be told he's mastered the kaioken times twenty."

Everyone was impressed at how strong Koni had become. They conversed for a few minutes before Matt interrupted.

"Hey guys, I think we should go now, we have to be there at seven for the preliminaries, and it's six now."

"I can use chaos control to teleport us there." Said Shadow.

"No, we should get there the old fashioned way, besides it'll be somewhat of a warm up." Replied Drew.

"Are Tails, Amy, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah going to come watch us?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah, they said they would get there at 8, before the tournament starts." Replied Johnny.

"Alright guys let's go." Said Matt.

They nodded in agreement and took off for the World Tournament Stadium in Beijing, China. Sonic, Corey, Kevin, Eddy, Shadow, and Knuckles ran north, with the others flying above them. They had over four thousand miles to cover in just one hour. Due to Peach Creek being located the in the north east United States; they kept heading north, so as to cross over the Arctic and into Russia then into China, instead of going the long way west. Sonic was by far in the lead, even though he was the least serious about training, he was still the fastest. After a few minutes they made it to the Arctic Ocean. Knuckles, who wasn't fast enough to run on water, jumped high into the air and used his gliding abilities to cross. He was lucky the jet stream was fully blowing; the cold didn't bother them as they continued on. Edd checked his watch and saw that it was 6:30, and they weren't even half way there.

"Gentlemen, I fear that we won't arrive on time if we continue at this pace."

"He's right, we'll have to use the kaioken times twenty. Shadow, teleport Sonic, Knuckles and yourself to the stadium, it looks like we won't be able to fully enjoy this little race." Said Drew.

"Actually Shadow, it'll just be you and Knuckles, I'm going to teach these guys what speed is."

Shadow nodded and grabbed hold of Knuckles and used chaos control to teleport them to the stadium. Once they were gone Sonic hit full speed and left them in a mist of freezing cold water.

"Kaioken times twenty!" They all yelled in unison.

They followed closely behind Sonic, especially Eddy who only wanted to beat Sonic in this race. As before, the world around them became a blur as they sped across the earth, Edd figured they would arrive in a matter of minutes. Sonic was still leading with the other speed demons Eddy, Corey, and Kevin behind him. Rolf sensed Knuckles and Shadow along with another high power level; he figured they were nearing Beijing.

"Rolf senses our two animal comrades nearby; Rolf also senses a powerful energy."

"I sense it too, it seems familiar."

"You're right Corey, I know this energy from somewhere, I just don't remember, but all I can say is that it's not evil. I sense that it's a positive energy."

Everyone pondered at Drew's statement, none of them had ever sensed this energy before. After a few minutes they had arrived in Beijing, they quickly found the stadium and saw Shadow and Knuckles along with many other fighters waiting outside.

"6:59, we barely made it." Said Matt.

They landed beside their two animal friends and waited patiently to enter the stadium. Johnny sensed the strengths of the fighters around him, they were all just ordinary people, but what caught Johnny's eye was a person wearing a green face mask that exposed only his eyes, he wore a green cloak with what appeared to be samurai armor, with green gloves, green boots, and green wrist bands. But what made him stand out most was his power, it wasn't near Matt's strength but it was very close to Drew's. Johnny couldn't help but feel bad that none of these people would make it past the preliminaries, except that green samurai. Only fourteen of these people would make it, and from what Johnny sensed, only the green samurai along with the rest of the E- Fighters would make it. The doors to the stadium opened and revealed a group of monks; they walked over to an announcement platform and  
>addressed everyone's attention.<p>

"Greetings, you are all here to partake in the 67th World Martial Arts Tournament, unfortunately not all of you will be able to enter as there are only fourteen open slots. Since there are far more of you  
>here than expected, we will not undergo the regular preliminary procedure, but instead your entry will be decided on a score of a punching machine. If you will all please sign in then make a single file line, we can begin. Thank you."<p>

"Come on guys let's go sign in." Said Matt.

They entered the stadium and entered the sign up line. Since they were quick to enter the stadium, they didn't have to wait much in line. Once they filled out the necessary paperwork they entered the line for the punching machine.

"Alright, we'll have to pull our punches so as to not break the machine."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Shadow's statement.

"Speaking of pulling punches. Don't you guys worry; I'll go easy on you." Said Matt.

The E-Fighters breathed a great sigh of relief, none of them wanted to face Matt when he was trying. It was finally there turn and they punched away. Drew scored 712, Corey scored 600, Ed scored 589, Edd  
>scored 612, Eddy scored 594, Rolf scored 700, Johnny scored 682, Kevin scored 605, Knuckles scored 709, Shadow scored 590, Sonic scored 745, Koni scored 697, Matt scored 800, and the green samurai scored 756. Everyone stared in disbelief at the E-Fighters and the green samurai, the highest scored out of all of them was 197, but these people scored 589 and above. After a short while the scores were all in and the monks were ready to announce the competitors.<p>

"The results are in. When you hear your name please enter the corridor to the left of me. The competitors are Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Mathew, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Drew, Corey, Rolf, Johnny, Kevin, Koni, and last but not least Papaya man. We thank all of you for coming, and please feel welcome to stay and watch the matches, also enjoy the lounge area, and also feel free to our all you can eat free premium buffet."

Upon hearing buffet all the saiyans' mouths started to water. Johnny got a good look at Papaya man, it turned out he was the green samurai. The heroes along with Papaya man entered the corridor and made their way down a narrow hallway. When they reached the end they were greeted by more monks and the tournament announcer.

"Alright guys, you're gonna be drawing slots to determine who you face in the first round. Come up here and take a number out of the box." Said the announcer.

One by one they took a number from the box; they all looked at their numbers.

"Alright, now take a marker and write your name, or whatever alias you want to go as, on your number sheet then when you're done, give it back and we'll handle the rest and you'll all be free to do what you  
>like before the tournament starts. And don't worry, we'll call you if anything is up, and in a short while you'll be able to check the matchups on the viewing screen."<p>

They all did as told and returned their number slots, once that was done they exited the room.

"What do you guys say we get some food?" Asked Eddy.

"Sounds good." Replied Corey.

As they headed for the food house, Drew noticed that Papaya man guy was following them. He shrugged it off as if it were nothing, maybe he was hungry too. They arrived at the food house and entered the buffet line. Johnny, Sonic, Shadow, Koni, Knuckles, and Kevin quickly grabbed their food and sat down at a large table. The saiyans and Papaya man, however, were mounting mountains of food on their trays. Koni and the rest couldn't believe how much food they were going to eat. Papaya man sat down at a table in a far corner, while the heroes sat down with their fellow heroes. Everyone who wasn't a saiyan was disgusted at how ferocious these guys ate. They were bottomless pits and showed no signs of slowing down. Sonic was on the edge of vomiting his guts out.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Said Sonic with a comical green face.

"I'm gonna hieve!" Yelled Kevin.

Shadow, although disgusted, was the only one able to keep a grip on his sanity. He just tried to ignore the eating noises and focus on eating his meal. After ten minutes of what seemed like hell for those  
>with weak constitutions, the saiyans had finished eating the entire food house. Trays and dirty dishes stacked up to the ceiling, everyone in the food house was scared out of their minds, except Papaya man. The E-Fighters exited the food house and went to go relax in the lounge area. They sat down on a ridiculously large couch and began watching TV. Corey glanced at a clock and saw that it was<br>8:37, which meant that their friends would be arriving soon. Corey contacted Tails telepathically.

"Hey Tails. We're in the lounge area, we've all qualified."

"What a surprise." The fox said with sarcasm.

"Whatever, when you get here just look for us in the lounge area, and don't forget the tournament starts at nine."

"Gotcha."

Corey redirected his attention to the TV, which was showing the classic movie "Fish Bowl 2".

"I love TV guys; I love it almost as much buttered toast and gray."

Eddy palmed himself in the face, and everyone laughed at this. After a while they were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Everyone turned their attention to the front door and saw their friends enter.

"Hey guys." Called Nazz; Tails, Amy, Sarah, and Jimmy followed behind her. Jimmy was terrified, he hid behind Sarah, and he was scared of all the muscle bound men roaming the area.

"Hey, looks like you guys made it, just in time too. It's almost time for the tournament to start." Replied Johnny.

"Hey shouldn't we go and check the matchups?" Asked Koni.

"He's right, come on let's go." Said Matt.

They all made their way to the viewing screen and took a look at the matchups. The matchups depended on the number you had, and that number would go with your opponent. Ed was number 1, Koni was number 2, Eddy was number 3, Matt was number 4, Corey was number 5, Shadow was number 6, Drew was number 7, Papaya man was number 8, Knuckles was number 9, Sonic was number 10, Kevin was number 11, Johnny was number 12, Edd was number 13, and Rolf was number 14.

"I take it that everyone knows who they're up against?"

Everyone nodded in response to Kevin's statement. They glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for the tournament to begin. Suddenly the intercom buzzed to life.

"Attention. All competitors please make your way to the ring. "

The heroes did just that, while their friends took their seats in the first row of the stadium. When they arrived to the outer ring they saw tens of thousands of spectators in the stadium seats. They also saw  
>Papaya man waiting and the announcer talking with sports commentators. The announcer noticed them and addressed their attention.<p>

"Alright guys just step into the ring so we can introduce you to the crowd."

They all stepped into the center of the large ring with the announcer following.

"Hello people! Are you all ready for martial arts?"

The crowd roared in reply.

"We have here the fourteen competitors for this 67th World Martial Arts Tournament; let's meet the competitors shall we. Number 1, age 14, Ed. Number 2, age 13, Koni. Number 3, age 14, Eddy. Number 4, age 22 and former World Martial Arts Champion, Mathew. Number 5, age 13, Corey. Number 6, age 16, Shadow the Hedgehog. Number 7, age 16, Drew. Number 8, age 15, Papaya man. Number 9, age 16, Knuckles the Echidna. Number 10, age 16, Sonic the Hedgehog. Number 11, age 14, Johnny. Number 12, age 14, Kevin. Number 13, age 14, Edd. And last but not least Number 14, age 14, Rolf. The rules are simple, no weapons and no killing your opponent, any of these actions will result in disqualification. The ways that you can win are ring out, forfeit, and ten count knockout. Gentlemen get ready, as the first match is about to begin. Ed vs. Koni!"

The rest of the competitors exited the ring and took seats in a small building near the ring, with many windows to observe the fights. The crowd roared with excitement, as Ed and Koni stared each other down, smiling at each other due to their friendship.

"Gentlemen, you may begin when ready."

The two pounded fists and bowed to the crowd then wished each other good luck. The two got into their fighting stances, they then charged each other, and the match was underway. Koni dodged a leg sweep from Ed and countered with a knee to the back. Ed recovered and began moving too fast for the untrained eye. He elbowed Koni in the chest before he grabbed him by the shirt and threw him towards the crowd. Koni recovered in midair and flew back towards Ed, and hit him with a series of combos that were too fast for Ed to block; he finished by backflip kicking Ed away. The crowd was in utter shock, never had they seen a fight like this. At times they couldn't even see them because they were moving so fast and flying too. Tails, Amy, Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy cheered for their friends in the ring. Tails took out a small device, which he called a handheld scouter, and pointed it towards the ring.

"What's wrong Ed? Too much for ya?"

"I shall defeat you, and then I will eat buttered toast and gravy."

Koni launched a spinning kick at Ed's head but Ed crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked the attack. Koni launched at Ed, but when he was less than ten feet from Ed, he put his hands on the floor  
>and used his arms to launch his feet into Ed's chest. Ed felt the impact but ignored the pain and grabbed Koni's legs. Ed swung Koni around and around repeatedly until he let go and Koni fell outside of<br>the ring. Koni sprang back to his feet and prepared to charge Ed but quickly realized that he lost the match, since he landed outside of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ed has won from a ring out! Let's hear it for Ed!" Yelled the announcer.

The crowd boomed with cheers and applause. Koni approached Ed and the two shook hands.

"You got me fair and square Ed. But next sparring session, you're mine."

Ed smiled childishly at Koni's statement and the two exited the ring. Eddy and Mathew were next to fight, and Eddy was extremely nervous. When Ed and Koni returned to the building they were met with cheers and praises from their fellow E-Fighters.

"Well done Ed and same as you Koni. You both were very impressive."

"Yeah. I'm proud of you Koni, you did great."

"Thanks Kevin." Replied Koni.

After the praises ended, Eddy and Mathew approached the outer ring.

"Next we have Eddy vs. Mathew!"

The crowd roared with approval and Eddy and Matt stepped into the ring. Eddy gulped hard, seeing how he was about to face his brother, who was over three times stronger than any of the E-Fighters. Eddy realized he would need to be faster than normal if he wanted to hit Matt. He removed his weighted clothing and threw it to the side of the ring. The impact made a small crater on the ground, leaving everyone in the stadium baffled. The announcer quickly snapped out of his "disbelief trance" and addressed the two brothers.

"Alright guys, when you're ready."

The two brothers stared at each other, Eddy got into a fighting stance while Matt stood there with his arms crossed and a big smirk on his face.

"Tell you what Eddy. I won't remove my weighted clothing, so that you can have a better chance."

Eddy felt some relief once he heard that. Eddy took off at full speed, leaving afterimages. Though he was moving so fast that no one could see him, his brother knew exactly where he was. Matt raised his arm in a defensive position behind him as Eddy aimed a kick that met his brother's arm. Eddy back handspringed away and vanished, he appeared above Matt and aimed a downward elbow strike which Matt blocked with his hand. The E-Fighters watched in disbelief at the amount of skill Matt displayed.

"Incredible. Eddy has no weight to slow him down and yet Matt does. Matt hasn't moved from that spot and Eddy can't land a single hit on him."

"Rolf agrees with the red animal of strength. The loudmouthed Ed-boy will have much difficulty."

"That's not all guys. From what I'm sensing Matt his holding back a great deal of his power." Drew said.

Eddy tried a leg sweep, but his brother didn't budge an inch. Eddy was running out of ideas, he knew if he could catch his brother off guard and use the kaioken, he could win by ring out but they all agreed not to use the kaioken. Eddy flew at his brother at full speed and started spinning his body rapidly with his two fists in front of him. As he was about to connect, Matt raised his two palms and caught Eddy's  
>fists, stopping him dead in his tracks. With a flick of a finger, Eddy was sent flying back.<p>

"I keep my weighted clothing on, I hold back, and this is what I get? I'm disappointed in you Eddy, and not just you, everyone as well. You should all be near my level but I still don't see it. I expected more out of all of you."

And with that said Mathew walked away and exited the ring.

"Well...um ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Mathew has forfeited the match. Which means Eddy is the winner."

The crowd cheered for Eddy as he ran after his brother. Once he caught up to him he interrogated him.

"What was all that about?"

"Just to motivate you guys to train harder that's all. Why do you think I hardly ever show up for battles and only for training sessions? Because I never show up to a battle that I know you guys can win. If I was with you guys all the time then you all would probably lose the desire to train, since I would be doing all the work. That's also why I spend a lot of time in space, there I fight threats to the  
>earth that are too much for you guys to handle. I've tangled with enemies that out class Perfect Chaos. And as to why I forfeited the match, it's because it wouldn't be fair for any of you to fight me. Do you understand?"<p>

"Yeah. I think I do, thanks bro."

Matt gave Eddy a noogie on the head, Eddy tried to escape but his efforts were in vain. Once he let go, Eddy rushed and retrieved his weighted clothing and put it back on. They made their way to the waiting building, on the way they saw Corey and Shadow approaching the ring. The E-Fighters gathered around the two brothers, harassing them with questions until Matt unleashed a small amount of power blowing them all back a few feet.

"How about you guys focus less attention on me and redirect your eyes to the match that's about to begin?"

They all did just that and watched the match about to begin. Corey and Shadow stepped into the center of the ring and waited for the announcer.

"Next we have Corey vs. Shadow! Let the match begin!"

Corey and Shadow settled themselves into their individual stances. Shadow used chaos control and teleported behind Corey and aimed a fist at the saiyan's head. Corey ducked and swept Shadow's feet out from under him, Shadow sprang back to his feet and ran full speed at Corey. Shadow spin kicked at Corey's chest and forced the saiyan into the air; Corey caught himself in the air and vanished. He reappeared behind the hedgehog and drove a downward elbow into the hedgehog's back, but he didn't let up there as he aimed a slide kick but Shadow teleported out of the way.

"You can't run from me Shadow."

"Who said I was running?"

Shadow appeared in front of Corey, he uppercutted the saiyan into the air and teleported in his flight path. Corey saw this and vanished; he appeared behind Shadow and got him in a full Nelson. Shadow struggled to escape Corey's hold but couldn't fight the saiyan's strength. Corey smirked and dove Shadow head first to the ground, before they could hit, Corey let Shadow go and crash into the dirt. Shadow quickly got up but didn't bother to attack Corey as he knew that the match was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Shadow has been knocked out of the ring that means Corey is the winner!"

Corey and Shadow made their way out of the ring and back to the waiting building and made way for Drew and Papaya man.

"Alright! Next up, Drew vs. Papaya man!"

Drew and Papaya man prepared themselves for the match to begin, as they settled into their stances. The crowd cheered for the match to start, their friends sitting in the spectator seats were cheering for Drew only.

"Come on Drew! End this match quick!" Yelled Nazz.

Drew sensed that this "Papaya man" was near equal to him in power, he was stronger than Corey. His energy seemed eerily familiar to him and Corey, but he couldn't remember exactly who it belonged to. Papaya man charged drew at an amazing speed; he planted his hands on the ground and delivered a kick to Drew's jaw. Drew rolled with the attack and backspringed away to a safe distance, he disappeared, moving too fast to see, and reappeared above Papaya man and drove his two feet into his  
>chest, sending him into the floor. Papaya man recovered and flew full speed at Drew, Drew did the same. The two collided with a force that shook the stadium, in midair they traded blows that were too fast for normal eyes to see. Drew was caught off guard and failed to dodge a kick that connected with his midsection. Papaya man smashed Drew to the floor below with a double axe handle smash. Drew wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and smiled.<p>

"Looks like this will be an interesting fight after all." He said to himself.

Drew quickly took off his under shirt, his wrist bands, and his leg bands and threw them to the side, the impact made a small crater on the ground. Drew looked up at Papaya man and saw him remove his cloak and his armor, and watched as he threw it to the side. The impact of the clothing also formed a crater.

"So this guy trains with weighted clothing? Not much of a surprise." He said in his mind.

Drew desperately tried to deduce the identity of this person, but his face mask was the only thing that kept his identity a secret.

"This warm up is starting to get boring. I can sense that your power is great, but you're holding back and so am I. Show me your full power!" Papaya man yelled as he let loose his power and was engulfed in  
>purple energy with lightning arcing across his aura, his body also gained a purple hue<p>

Drew sensed his power increase twenty fold, this technique he was using wasn't the kaioken, but it functioned in the exact same manner. The E-Fighters sensed this power as well and looked in awe. Edd looked over to Matt and saw him staring with interest.

"Is there something that you know Mathew?"

"Yeah Double D there is, in my travels across the galaxy I've learned many techniques. The transformation that Papaya man is using is equivalent to kaioken times twenty; in fact the technique was designed to be the kaioken equivalent. It's called the Galick Energy Form; it can multiply the user's power up to twenty times."

"Galick?" Corey questioned aloud. "Like Galick Gun?" He asked Matt.

"The very same energy that's used in the Galick Gun."

Corey entered deep thought. Drew however was amazed at his opponent.

"Sorry guys, I know we agreed not to, but I don't have a choice here. Kaioken times twenty!" He said to himself mentally.

Drew was surrounded in a crimson aura and his body gained a red tint. His power increased twenty fold as well; Papaya man looked at him with interest. The crowd was in absolute silence, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Ah, so this is the famous kaioken that I've heard so much about."

"Yeah, are we gonna fight or what?"

In response, Papaya man collided elbows with Drew. The struggle ended and they disappeared, they became streaks of purple and red light, clashing and becoming visible on occasions before disappearing again. The force of which their blows delivered shook the stadium, the two seemed to be dead even. The two appeared on opposite sides of the ring; they ran towards each other and interlocked hands. The force of the strength they were applying caused a crater to form around them; neither of the two budged an inch. Realizing that the struggle would continue with no winner, Drew fell back and kicked Papaya man up into the air. Papaya man recovered and looked down at Drew standing in the ring below.

"You're pretty good, but I think we should end this. Prepare yourself for my ultimate attack."

Drew looked in awe as he saw Papaya man pull his hands to the side and begin to gather energy around him.

"Fine. Let's see how he likes a Kamehameha."

Drew cupped his hands and formed a blue sphere in his hands.

"Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Galick Gun...Fire!" Yelled Papaya man as he threw his hands in front of him, releasing a purple beam of energy.

The two beams collided causing a shockwave that was strong enough to knock spectators out of their seats. The beams were utterly equal in power, and Drew and Papaya man struggled to overpower each other. Papaya man let out a battle cry and began to overtake the beam struggle. Drew watched as the beam slowly approached him, he knew this was not going good.

"Should we help Drew?" Asked Sonic.

"No, the spiky haired saiyan-boy must face this challenge alone, and without our assistance." Replied Rolf.

The E-Fighters continued watching the match with great interest. Drew decided that he could hold back no further and let loose all of his energy into his attack. Drew's red aura grew as he unleashed every single shard of energy he had into his Kamehameha. Drew's beam quickly began to overwhelm Papaya men. Papaya man put all of his energy into his Galick Gun, but that didn't stop the beam from engulfing him. Drew let his arms fall limply to his side as he looked up into the sky. He saw a figure approaching the ground at a high speed; Papaya man hit the ring floor with a thud.

"It looks like Papaya man is down. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Papaya man is down for the count, which means Drew wins by knockout."

The crowd roared in excitement once again, Drew limped over to Papaya man just in time to see him get up slowly.

"You're pretty good. That was one of the best fights I've ever had." Drew said.

"You're alright yourself."

"Maybe we'll cross paths again, and then we can have a rematch."

"Sooner than you think."

With that said Papaya man took off into the air and out of sight. After ten minutes of flying Papaya man landed in a field far away from the stadium. Papaya man took off his face mask revealing the face of a fifteen year old boy; he had black spikey hair that rose in a widow's peak. He removed his green suit revealing a red sleeveless shirt, red pants, and white boots and white gloves. Who was this person you ask, it was none other than Corey and Drew's cousin Zach.

"Well Drew, it looks like you're still top dog but don't worry, someday I'll surpass you. I'll see you and Corey again when the time comes." Zach said to himself in his mind.

"Wow! This is an incredible tournament; next up we have Knuckles vs. Sonic!"

The E-Fighters in the waiting building cheered as did their friends in the stadium seats. The echidna and the hedgehog stepped into the center ring and stared at each other. These two had a long going rivalry, and the two were looking forward to this match.

"Let the match begin!"

Sonic ran full speed at Knuckles and aimed a spinning kick to the echidna's chest. Knuckles was knocked back quite a bit as the kick impacted on his upper body. Sonic was moving at his top speed, which made it near impossible for Knuckles to touch him. Sonic delivered blow after devastating blow to the echidna's body before grabbing him and throwing him up into the air, aiming to win by ring out. But Knuckles caught himself in midair and glided back to the ring.

"What's wrong Knuckles, can't handle it?"

"Not on your life."

Sonic ran around and around Knuckles, engulfing him in an air sucking vortex. Knuckles grabbed his neck, desperately trying to breathe for air; but it was futile. He thought quickly and punched the ring floor and caused a small tremor, which sent Sonic into the air. Knuckles jumped high into the air and delivered a downward crescent kick that sent Sonic crashing into the ring. Sonic got back up and traded blows with Knuckles for what seemed to be like thirty seconds. Sonic delivered a spinning roundhouse to Knuckles' face and sent him flying to the side. Knuckles rolled with the attack and ran back towards  
>Sonic, his fist raised high. Sonic ran faster towards Knuckles but before he could hit the echidna, Knuckles jumped over Sonic and grabbed him by his quills and repeatedly smashed him into the ground<br>before throwing him up into the air. Sonic recovered and spun his body rapidly, like a drill, and connected his foot with Knuckles' face. Knuckles was thrown into the ring, as Sonic sped towards him. Knuckles pretended to be hurt, which Sonic believed.

Sonic stood above Knuckles and prepared a final kick but before he could do so, his legs were swept out from under him. Knuckles decided that play time was over and launched himself at sonic. Knuckles leapt high in the air and began spinning his body for his "Jackhammer Smash". Sonic, in response, charged his spin dash attack before he launched himself at Knuckles. The two collided and a struggle ensued, now normally anyone attempting to resist Sonic or Shadow's spin dash attack would be thrown back like a doll, buy if it's someone of Knuckles' strength then it's very different. Knuckles overpowered Sonic as his spinning fists connected with the hedgehog and sent him crashing into the ring. The impact caused a shockwave that rocked the waiting building; and when the dust cleared, Knuckles could be seen standing tall. Sonic lay in a small crater, with comical stars in his eyes, as the announcer yelled out.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Ladies and gentlemen, Sonic is out! The winner is Knuckles!"

"Boo!" Amy yelled.

She was very upset that her "boyfriend" had lost. Nazz, Sarah, and Tails, however, had enjoyed the match greatly. Knuckles picked Sonic up and threw him over his shoulder before taking him back to the  
>waiting building.<p>

"Alright! That was a good match; next up we have Kevin vs. Johnny!"

It wasn't a surprise when the crowd roared louder than before, these people had come expecting normal fights but instead they get earth shattering destruction for entertainment. It doesn't get any better than that, not even wrestling. Johnny and Kevin shook hands before they each settled into a stance. After a minor stare down, they flew at each other and collided forearms. They were frozen in place as they struggled to overpower the other, the two of them grunted through gritted teeth. Kevin fell back and kicked Johnny straight in the chin, sending him into the air.

Johnny was able to catch himself before he landed back down to the ground. Johnny wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth before he vanished and appeared above Kevin, and delivered his two feet into Kevin's face. Kevin rolled with the attack before leaping to and fro at great speeds. Johnny wasn't able to see him, but he could easily sense him. Johnny punched at where Kevin was going to be but his fist went right through the afterimage. Seeing that his ruse worked, Kevin leg sweeped Johnny and sent him crashing onto the ring floor. Johnny sprang back up to his feet and flew after Kevin. The two repeatedly traded blows in midair for what seemed like minutes before Johnny uppercutted Kevin high and then appeared above his flight path and smashed Kevin down to the ground.

As Kevin was about to crash into the ring floor, he used his hands to absorb the impact and launched himself back up to his feet. Kevin looked up at Johnny and the two stared for few seconds. What happened next surprised Johnny, Kevin disappeared from sight. Now that wasn't the surprise, the surprise was that Johnny couldn't sense him. Kevin chopped Johnny in the neck before delivering a side kick to Johnny's arm, then delivering a multitude of punches and kicks before Kevin finally grabbed Johnny's arm and swung him around and finally threw him to the ring floor. Johnny quickly got back on his feet before dusting himself off.

"Nice try Kevin. But not good enough."

"We'll see about that. Let's go!"

Johnny moved faster than Kevin could see; jumping to and fro, becoming a barely visible streak of black. Johnny appeared in front of Kevin, who punched and kicked at Johnny frantically but Johnny dodged them all with ease. Johnny ducked under a kick and used Rolf's signature "Wolf Fang Fist" on Kevin. After the first vicious strikes were delivered upon Kevin, Johnny put his hands into the shape of a wolf's  
>mouth and struck Kevin in the chest sending him to the edge of the ring. Johnny flew full speed with his fist ready to deliver the final blow. It looked like Johnny was going to win this match, but suddenly. Bam! Johnny found himself lodged into the outer ring's wall. Right before Johnny could strike, Kevin, who lured Johnny into a trap, used his legs to throw Johnny into the wall.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kevin has thrown Johnny into the wall! That means Kevin wins by ring out! Let's hear it for Kevin!"

The crowd boomed with excitement, this tournament was on another level of entertainment. Johnny got back to his feet and made his way back to the waiting building, along with Kevin. Edd and Rolf made their way to the ring as the announcer got the crowd's attention.

"Alright! It's time for the final match of the first round! Edd vs. Rolf!"

Edd and Rolf stepped into the center ring and stared at each other. The two of them settled into a fighting stance, silent they were.

"You shall be a worthy opponent to test Rolf's power, intelligent Ed- boy."

"As will you, Rolf."

Edd ran at Rolf, becoming a blur, and delivered a punch to Rolf's gut. Rolf found himself bent over and spitting out saliva. Edd did a triple back spring and used the momentum to launch himself at Rolf and deliver a flying boot to Rolf's face. The blue haired saiyan was sent flying towards the edge of the ring. Rolf used his hands to grab hold of the ring's edge and propelled himself back towards Edd before delivering an elbow to the sock head's chest, sending him flying back. Edd rolled with the attack before regaining his posture. Rolf wiped a stream of blood from his bottom lip before Edd disappeared and reappeared behind Rolf and chopped Rolf's neck. Rolf absorbed the pain as best as he could before running towards Edd, Double D did the same.

They interlocked hands and entered a struggle of strength. Edd resisted as best as he could, but Rolf's strength was far greater than his own and Edd was forcefully and brutally brought to his knees. Seeing no other way, Edd fell back and threw his feet into Rolf's chest, sending him high into the air. Edd gave chase, like a lion chases the water buffalo, ruthless and quick. Rolf caught himself and flew under Edd's flight path and kicked him higher into the air with his right foot. Now it was Rolf who was giving chase, and he wasn't about to let his prey get away. Edd reversed his flight path and flew back towards the fast approaching Rolf.

The two had their fists back slightly, preparing to strike, and increased their flight speed. Their fists collided and a shockwave of power erupted from the meeting point. The two broke off and began trading a multitude of punches, kicks, and elbows. Edd ducked under a jab from Rolf and vanished, appearing in other places before vanishing again and doing the same thing over again. As he did this, Rolf began focusing his Ki energy into his left hand. Edd appeared a few hundred feet in front of Rolf and began to power up.

"You have fought well Rolf, but I'm afraid that this fight must come to an end."

"You taunt Rolf's eggplants Ed-boy?"

Edd flew full speed at Rolf, aiming a powerful fist for Rolf's head. Edd found himself bent over, in severe pain, and coughing up a pool of blood. Right before Edd's fist could hit its target; Rolf ducked under it and delivered a powerful fist filled with Ki energy into Double D's gut. Edd didn't have the strength to maintain flight and so he fell to the ground outside the ring. Rolf landed next to Edd and helped him to his feet; the two shared a moment of silence before heading back to the waiting building where they, like everyone before them, had been received with praise and respect.

"Incredible! This was one hell of a match; Edd has landed outside of the ring! Rolf is the winner! This has been the final match of the first round; we will take a small break before we continue with the quarterfinals! See ya in a bit! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Round

Chapter 4: The Second Round

"Hello and welcome back! I hope you all didn't get sleepy during the break; because if you did, be warned. You're in for more action as Ed, Eddy, Corey, Drew, Knuckles, Rolf, and Kevin take each other on in this excitable tournament."

The crowd roared louder than ever in response to the announcer's speech. They wanted more action, and they were going to get it.

"Alright! Then without further delay let's get the first match of the quarter finals underway." The announcer nodded over in the direction of the remaining contestants. He saw that they were eager to continue, and he didn't want to keep them waiting any further. "Ed and Eddy please make your way to center ring and begin when you are both ready, and of course when I am a safe distance of fifty feet away."

The announcer quickly scurried off the ring and to a safe location as Ed and Eddy took center ring. Eddy and Ed bumped fists first as a sign of respect and friendship; they then entered a moment of staring silence. The stadium was in total silence; only the sound of popcorn munching could be heard.

"Good luck Eddy."

"You too Ed."

Ed, knowing that Eddy's speed greatly outmatched his own, quickly removed his weighted clothing and in a surprise attack, threw it at the unsuspecting Eddy. Eddy was quick to dodge with a cartwheel, but he was met with a powerful elbow to the face from Ed. Eddy was sent sliding to the ring's edge, Ed in pursuit. Right before Eddy could fall out of the ring; he used his momentum and grabbed the edge to propel himself into Ed's chest, feet first. Ed wheezed in pain from having the air knocked out of him; he quickly toughened up and looked around for Eddy.

"Hey Ed!"

Ed looked up to see Eddy holding what appeared to be his weighted clothes and Ed's weighted clothes scrunched up in a ball.

"Catch!"

Ed watched as the 6 ton ball of clothing came speeding towards him. Not having enough time to dodge it, Ed threw his hands in front of him, ready to intercept. The clothing collided with its target. Ed gritted his teeth in effort, not wanting to budge an inch. He was going to prove that he was the strongest one, and he justified it by tossing the clothes to the side and launching himself at Eddy. Eddy was prepared for an all-out brawl with Ed; he caught Ed's incoming fist and flipped him over his back. Eddy quickly intercepted Ed's flight path and delivered a barrage of kicks and punches, which Ed couldn't dodge. Eddy finished by karate chopping Ed's neck, and butterfly kicking him away. Ed, not giving up in the least, readjusted his flight path and tornado kicked Eddy up higher into the air. As Eddy was sent flying, Ed was in hot pursuit. He delivered an open palm strike to Eddy's face, sending him on a collision course with the ring floor. Ed disappeared and reappeared right where Eddy would land, and raised his left arm up and opened his palm. Eddy screeched in pain as Ed's open palm connected with the middle of Eddy's spine. Eddy was bent over and could barely move; this allowed Ed to gently place Eddy outside the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like Ed has paralyzed Eddy. And Eddy has landed outside of the ring, which means that Ed is the winner! Let's hear it for Ed!"

The crowd cheered for the lump that was known as Ed. Ed blushed from the applause and quickly helped Eddy up and to the waiting area, where they were met with cheer and applause from their friends.

"Really? You had to paralyze me didn't you Ed?"

"I'm sorry Eddy; Evil Tim was controlling me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Eddy was able to at least move his head, he looked around and saw Double D. "Hey sock head! You want to give me a hand?"

"Sure thing Eddy; and don't worry, the paralysis is only temporary. You'll be good as new in a few hours."

"Oh joy." Replied the loudmouthed Eddy.

"Quit complaining Eddy, you could be doing worse. Just look at Sonic over there." Shadow pointed to an unconscious Sonic, which had comedic stars floating over his head for emphasis.

Knuckles scratched the back of his head while laughing softly, before looking at the ground and kicking the dirt lightly due to embarrassment. Eddy just pouted as Double D led him to a bench.

"How about we focus on the tournament." Koni suggested.

Everyone, even Eddy, nodded in agreement.

Corey and a very worn down Drew made their way to the center ring. Corey quickly sensed Drew's power. It wasn't down to the point where Drew wouldn't be able to fight, but it was down to where Corey had a pretty good advantage.

"Looks like your fight with Papaya man really did a number on you huh Drew?"

"Don't get cocky Corey; I still have enough energy to put up a fight."

"We'll see about that."

The announcer watched the confrontation with excitement. This was truly the greatest tournament he ever saw.

"Alright guys; when you're ready."

Corey wasted no time for a stare down and immediately dashed straight for Drew, his feet hovering just above the ground. Drew saw him coming and launched a hook kick in hopes of intercepting his younger cousin. Corey, though, had seen this and flipped over Drew's attack before landing gracefully behind Drew. With no time to lose, Corey swept Drew's feet out from under him before grabbing his cousin and throwing him into the air.

"Damnit! Looks like I was drained more than I thought; I'll have to try something different if I want to win." Drew said to himself mentally.

Corey, however, wasn't waiting around as he flew full speed at Drew with his fists out in front of him. Drew swore as Corey's fists hit him dead on in the face. He was sent flying back but Corey appeared in front of him and delivered a powerful knee that knocked the air out of Drew. Not letting up, Corey hit Drew with a barrage of punches and kicks and brutal combos that can only be described.

"Man, Drew is getting hammered out there." Knuckles said as he watched Corey punish his older cousin.

"No doubt; Drew is too drained to beat Corey." Replied Shadow.

"Do not underestimate the spikey haired elder. Rolf knows the Drew-boy well; and he knows that he shall always have a trick up his sleeve."

"I got to say, I agree with Rolf on this one." Mathew said sternly.

No one dared question Matt's judgment, so they just turned their attention back to the fight. Drew was having trouble blocking and or dodging Corey's attacks. Corey wasn't taking pity on his exhausted cousin at all. How typical, huh? Drew caught Corey's incoming fist but before he could flip Corey, Corey bashed his head into Drew's face. Drew let go of Corey's fist and held his face in pain. Corey hit Drew with a downward crescent kick that sent him crashing down to the ring, forming a small crater. Drew struggled to push himself up as Corey landed near him.

"Come on Drew just give up already."

"Never!"

"Fine Drew; have it your way."

Corey ran full speed at Drew before jumping into the air with his right leg out front, prepared to strike Drew hard. Drew didn't bother to dodge and simply allowed himself to be hit by Corey's kick and be sent flying out of the ring. …However, something didn't seem right to Corey and everyone else that was watching. When Drew was knocked out of the ring he didn't hit the outer wall. It seemed as if he just disappeared right when he was at the edge of the ring. Corey, out of pure curiosity, went to investigate. When he finally arrived to the edge of the ring, where Drew was last seen, he looked over the edge. What he saw caused him to swear with anger.

"Son of a BITCH! How could I have fell for something so stupid?" Yelled Corey as he found himself on the ground outside of the ring.

As soon as Corey had stuck his head over the edge; Drew, who used his Ki to attach himself to the ring's side, immediately grabbed Corey by the neck and tossed him to the ground, which was four feet below.

"Ladies and gentlemen; this is amazing! Drew, who was previously getting beaten senseless, has used deception and trickery to win this match by ring out. Let's hear it for him!"

The crowd chanted Drew's name repeatedly.

"DREW…DREW…DREW…!"

Exhausted from two brutal fights, Drew quickly fell onto the ground next to a very angry Corey.

"Hehe. I'll admit Corey, I would have lost if you hadn't fell for that."

"Whatever Drew; let's just get back and watch the next fight. Sound good?"

"Hell yeah it does, but I could use a lift here."

Corey simply nodded and helped Drew to his feet before leading him to the waiting building. As they walked they passed Knuckles and Kevin, who were headed for the ring. They entered the waiting building.

"Fools! Rolf knew the saiyan elder would prevail. How dare you mock Rolf's turnips?"

"Impressive Drew, how you accomplished this feat…I will never know." Double D said with joyfulness.

"Best trick in the book." Koni said with arms crossed.

"Uh guys; why don't we focus on the match?" Eddy asked, still paralyzed.

"He's right." Shadow said.

"Gravy!"

"Next up we have Kevin vs. Knuckles! Gentlemen, when you're ready."

"Come on Knuckles you can do this!" Tails cheered.

"You got this Kev!" Nazzed yelled.

"Come on Kevin, knock some sense into Knuckles!" Yelled Amy, who was still angry at Knuckles for eliminating Sonic.

Kevin shot Knuckles a friendly smirk, while Knuckles returned the favor with one of his own.

"You're going down knucklehead."

"Not as soon as you shovel chin."

That comeback ticked Kevin off quite a bit. Kevin flew full speed at Knuckles and kneed the echidna in the stomach. Knuckles quickly recovered and jabbed at Kevin repeatedly, but Kevin dodged them all with ease before planting his hands on the floor and kicking Knuckles in the jaw. The echidna was sent flying back; but Knuckles recovered in midair and landed gracefully on his hands.

"Hmm, he's fast. I'll have a better shot if I get rid of these weighted bands." Knuckles said to himself as he removed his weighted training bands and tossed them to the side of the ring, leaving a small crater. After a quick stretch, Knuckles settled into his stance and waited for Kevin to strike. Kevin vanished from sight and appeared in front of the echidna, before throwing a powerful jab, which Knuckles caught and began to squeeze down hard on. Kevin, in pain, threw his other fist at Knuckles, but was met with the same results. Knuckles kept on squeezing Kevin's fists and eventually brought him to his knees in pain. Kevin, realizing he was in a major mess, hit Knuckles dead on in the face with his head full force. Kevin, now free, kicked Knuckles square in the jaw and the two proceeded to trade super-fast blows. Knuckles ducked a kick, sidestepped an uppercut, and blocked several blows before countering with a punch to the stomach and an open palm strike to Kevin's chin. Kevin found himself on the floor in pain, he needed to think of a way to beat Knuckles and fast.

"Better lighten up the load. I may not be stronger than him, but I am one of the fastest."

Kevin quickly removed his weighted clothing and tossed it to the side. Knuckles didn't even get to blink before he found himself flying in the air after being viciously struck on the jaw by a powerful fist. Kevin appeared where Knuckles was headed for and double smashed him into the ring floor below. Knuckles was able to roll to the side and avoid a heavy blow from Kevin as he crashed where he once was. The two traded blows yet again, but this time Kevin gained the upper hand. Knuckles found it difficult to dodge/block all of Kevin's attacks, as more and more got through, Knuckles was taking a turn for the worst.

"Oh man, Knuckles is getting thrashed." Drew said.

"Come Kev, you can do it!" Koni yelled in support of his older cousin.

"This fight aint over yet." Eddy's brother said.

Everyone just kept looking at the fight. Kevin aimed a knee to Knuckles' head, but the echidna sidestepped and delivered a powerful elbow to Kevin's spine. The two punched at each other, and repeatedly collided fists, sending shockwaves all around. Kevin kicked Knuckles in the side of the head, but Knuckles came back with a fist full force to Kevin's face. Kevin clenched his bleeding face in pain, while Knuckles grabbed him by the collar and brutally threw him out of the ring.

"Well that was an amazing match huh? Knuckles is the winner, let's hear it for him."

The crowd roared with excitement.

"That concludes the quarterfinals. We'll now be starting the semifinals!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Semifinals

"I hope all of you aren't dozing off because the semifinals have begun!"

The crowd roared with cheers and applauses as the announcer continued.

"First up we have Ed against Drew. Let's hear it for them!"

The crowd cheered as Ed and Drew made their way to center ring.

"Alright guys, let's have a good match."

Drew stared hard into the happy go lucky eyes of Ed before he spoke.

"Listen Ed, it'll only be a waste of time and energy if we fight. We both know that I'm too drained to continue. It was a miracle that I won against Corey and I doubt I can pull another one off against you. So…I quit."

Ed had a very disappointed look on his face. He really wanted to fight Drew but he knew that Drew didn't stand a chance of beating him.

"Oh man, I really wanted to defeat you."

"I know you did Ed."

The crowd was astonished; some had very angry looks on their faces. They booed as Drew and Ed made their way back to the waiting building.

"Ugh…ladies and gentlemen it seems that Drew has forfeited the match to Ed, which makes him the winner by default. Up next we have Rolf vs. the powerhouse that is Knuckles. Let's give them a round of applause!"

The crowd immediately stopped booing and begun cheering instead. They were on the edge of their seats for yet another exciting match. Even the folks around the world, who were watching via TV, were literally glued to the television. Never before had they seen fighting of this caliber and by God they were going to enjoy every minute of it. As Rolf and Knuckles made their way to the ring, the E Fighters conversed about the tournament so far.

"This is certainly an interesting tournament indeed." Double D said to no one in particular.

"Sock head's right. Rolf will definitely have a hard time with Knuckles… and the same vice versa." Replied Koni.

"Drew, do you sense their power?"

"I sure do Corey. Their power is so close that I can't tell who has the advantage. What do you think Matt?"

"I'm just as stuck as you. But what I can say is that this will be one hell of a fight!"

Shadow pondered to himself. He was quite unsure of the outcome as well.

"What would you say Kevin?" Asked Shadow.

"I'm with Koni on this one. Right Johnny?"

Johnny was talking to Plank before he answered.

"You bet your acorns you're right!"

"Uh guys? How about we focus on the match?" Suggested Eddy.

They all turned their attention to the match that was about to begin. Rolf and Knuckles looked deep into each other's eyes, hoping to strike at least some form of intimidation into the other, but their efforts were futile. This is a match they had both been looking forward to. The winner of this match would go on to face Ed in the final, and both of these heroes wanted to prove that they were the strongest (after Matt of course). Rolf, knowing Knuckles had removed his weights, removed his shirt only to reveal a ridiculously muscular, and hairy, chest. Unlike everyone else, Rolf did not wear two layers of clothing. Excluding his pants, his normal attire was his weighted clothing. He proceeded to remove his shoes and wrist bands. Rolf did a series of stretches before settling into the warrior stance of his ancestors. Knuckles cracked his neck and hands before settling into his own stance as well. After a brief moment of intense silence the two pounced as if they were Leopards chasing prey. Rolf threw a massive series of jabs at Knuckles who was carefully swiping them aside. Rolf disappeared and reappeared behind Knuckles and hit him square in the face with a spinning kick that sent the echidna flying to the edge of the ring. He caught himself and kicked his legs up into the air and spun them rapidly to launch himself back up to his feet. Rolf wasted no time as he flew straight for the echidna but he was met with a powerful elbow that knocked the air out of him. Knuckles grabbed Rolf and brutally smashed him into the ring floor until there was a crater formed. After the brutal punishment, Knuckles tossed Rolf up and hit him with an uppercut filled with an enormous amount of power. Rolf was hit so hard that not only did the impact send a shockwave through the stadium, but it sent him into lower earth orbit. Rolf's head was spinning like a supersonic wheel. After a second or two of regaining his composure, he flew back to the earth at full speed and landed back in the ring with a cold expression on his face. Everyone in the stadium was utterly silent, until some enthusiastic fan yelled out.

"Come on Rolf, you got this!" Yelled Nazz.

"Knock Knuckles out Rolf!" Yelled a still angry Amy.

Tails just stared at her in confusion while Jimmy was cowering under his seat.

"Am I the only one here that's rooting for the knucklehead?" The Fox asked himself mentally. "Let's go Knuckles! Show us what you're made of!"

Knuckles ignored Amy's comment but mentally thanked Tails for the support.

"Oh I'll show you what I'm made of alright." Knuckles yelled as he began to channel more and more power into his body until he was at his maximum. "Alright Rolf…the warm up is over. I know you're holding back; so let's get serious."

"Your will truly is powerful. You, along with the dimwitted Ed-boy, are a true match for Rolf's power. Very well, now you shall see Rolf's full power!" Rolf let out a roar, along with a bright light of energy, as he powered up to his maximum. The two stared for a brief second before they disappeared and later reappeared in several different places. Each time they appeared they would clash and trade vicious blows. This pattern continued until they met in the ring's center and interlocked hands. The two pushed and exerted all of their strength in an effort to dominate the other, but the only thing that happened was the formation of a crater around them as they exerted more and more strength. Rolf and Knuckles' muscles were rippling and looked as if they were about to tear from the massive amount of strain. Knowing that their strength was dead even, Rolf released his hand from Knuckles' grip and used it to throw a devastating right hook right into Knuckles' jaw. Rolf didn't let up there as he continued to dish out massive amounts of punishment to the echidna. Rolf threw a downward flip kick, intended to finish his opponent, but his leg was caught by Knuckles who swung Rolf around repeatedly until finally throwing him a good distance away. Rolf, however, recovered far faster than expected and sped back towards Knuckles. The echidna launched a crescent kick but Rolf slid underneath him before doing several backflips and finally elbowing Knuckles in the back. Knuckles stumbled before running off, at a speed that Rolf had a very difficult time keeping up with, and collided fists with Rolf. The two were bouncing all around at amazing speeds and trading blows at the same time. The two drew their fists back and struck each other at the same time in the jaw. They then struck each other in the stomach at the same time. The two stumbled and let out a stream of blood from their mouths. Knuckles was first to recover and quickly kneed Rolf in the stomach repeatedly, which prompted Rolf to cough up more blood. Rolf caught Knuckles' knee as he was about to strike and delivered a fierce uppercut to his jaw before driving his fist into the echidna's kidney section. Sprinkles of blood came out of knuckles mouth and partly sprayed Rolf's face. Rolf drove his palm into Knuckles' chest and sent him flying back before wiping Knuckles' blood from his face. Rolf and knuckles were now panting heavily and seemed to be exhausted.

"Your power is great, animal of strength."

"You're not too bad yourself stretch."

"Poppycock! This ends now! Brace yourself for this battle's end!"

Rolf and Knuckles ran full speed at each other before leaping into the air and colliding. The two hit each other with everything they had before a bright sphere of energy engulfed them.


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Part One

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Your power is great, animal of strength."

"You're not too bad yourself stretch."

"Poppycock! This ends now! Brace yourself for this battle's end!"

Rolf and Knuckles ran full speed at each other before leaping into the air and colliding. The two hit each other with everything they had before a bright sphere of energy engulfed them.

**CURRENTLY:**

The crowd gasped at the sight they had just seen. The smoke cleared and revealed Rolf and Knuckles lying on the ground barely conscious. They were badly beaten and they were struggling to pick themselves out of the dirt.

"Uh… Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that both competitors have landed outside the ring. It looks like the camera crew will have to do an instant replay to see who landed first."

Matt and Shadow, meanwhile, went and recovered the barely conscious bodies of their friends. They set them down near Eddy and the still unconscious Sonic. Seeing, how they weren't responding, Corey dumped a bucket of ice cold water on the two and even Sonic. Surprisingly enough, they immediately snapped awake… even Sonic!

"Ah! What the hell Corey?" Yelled Sonic.

"Wow! Who would've known that cold water wakes unconscious people from their sleep?" Replied Corey.

"Yeah, you may have woken them up but they're still pretty beat up."

"Relax Koni, I brought a few senzu beans in case something like this happened. I mean how else are we going to have the final match if the competitors are too tired to fight." Said Drew as he reached into a small bag and revealed three senzu beans. He divided them up into five equal pieces and shared them between Rolf, Knuckles, Ed, Sonic, Eddy, and himself. Immediately their energy was replenished and their injuries were no more.

"I feel more powerful then Rulog!"

"Hey wait a minute! Why didn't you give me and Sonic the beans back then?"

"Sorry Eddy. I must've forgotten."

A brief moment of silence ensued before the announcer's voice pierced the silence.

"Knuckles and Rolf! Please make your way to the ring."

The two obliged and quickly made their way to the center of the ring, where the announcer and the chief of the camera crew were waiting.

"Alright guys we got the footage. Are you ready to see who won?" Asked the chief.

"Show Rolf!"

"Run it!" Yelled Knuckles.

The stadium's TV crackled to life and showed Knuckles and Rolf colliding at high speeds. As they were engulfed in the bright light, the video went into slow motion. At 1,000 frames per second Rolf and Knuckles were slowly falling to the ground at what appeared to be the same time. Upon further inspection it revealed that Knuckles had hit the ground just 0.000000000000000000001 seconds before Rolf.

"Well there you have it folks! Rolf is the winner by ring out! Let's hear it for him!"

The crowd went wild and roared with excitement.

"Yeah! Take that Knuckles! That's what you get for messing with Sonic!"

"Yay! Alright Rolf!" Yelled Nazz.

"Come on! He won by 0.00000000000000001 seconds!" Tails was obviously upset.

Knuckles stared at the video with wide eyes; he couldn't believe that he lost by a mere fraction of a second. He was very disappointed that he wouldn't be recognized as the world's greatest martial artist.

"You have got to be kidding me! 0.0000000000000000000000001 seconds!"

"Red animal of strength. Do not fret, for Rolf thinks of you as his greatest challenge yet."

Rolf extended his hand, which Knuckles promptly shook with pleasure. Knuckles promptly exited the ring and returned to the waiting building. As he entered, Ed was exiting and making his way towards Rolf. The crowd cheered for the two fighters. They were, however, sad that this was the final match of the tournament. The winner of this fight would win both the title of World Champion and receive the $10,000,000 cash prize.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you hear me?" The crowd responded with cheers that deafened the weak. "Alright! Unfortunately we've reached the final match of the tournament, and the winner of this match will be crowned World Champion and win the $10,000,000 cash prize! So without further ado I give you the final match! Ed vs. Rolf! May the best man win!"

Ed and Rolf stood on opposite sides of the ring. They made no moves, just silence.

"I will defeat you Rolf! Your power does not match my own for I am the Great Rulog's reincarnation!"

"Have the Meat Lords corrupted you dimwitted Ed-boy? How dare you taunt Rolf's eggplants? Let Rolf show you what power is!"

"Begin!"

Rolf and Ed concentrated and forced their power to their maximum states. The ring shook from the force of the energy, and when they finished powering up they released their energy in the form of a shockwave that shook the arena. With no weighted clothing holding them down, they flew full speed at each other and collided repeatedly. Rolf threw a powerful jab at Ed's face but Ed crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked the attack. Rolf kept beating on Ed's defenses but was met with same result, Ed blocking. Ed caught Rolf's leg before flipping him over his back and throwing him a good distance away. Rolf curled into a ball, in midair, and continuously flipped until he slowed his fall. Ed disappeared and reappeared behind Rolf before sweeping at his feet, but Rolf jumped over and grabbed Ed by his jacket's collar and threw him up into the air. Rolf flew in hot pursuit after Ed and punched him in the chest. Rolf unleashed a multitude of punches, knees, kicks, and elbows on the lump, known as Ed.

"It appears you have been slacking Ed-boy?"

"Oof, ugh, gravy…" Said Ed as he was being battered by Rolf.

As Rolf sent his final punch, Ed caught it and squeezed Rolf's hand with all his might. Rolf yelled in pain before head-butting Ed in the face, which prompted Ed to release Rolf's hand. Rolf held his hand in pain but quickly found himself ignoring the pain as his saiyan healing factor was kicking in. Ed ripped his jacket and shirt off to reveal his muscular build; he also took off his shoes too. He threw his clothes and shoes toward Rolf, who laughed at the ridiculous attack. Unfortunately, Ed did not intend to hurt Rolf with his clothes, but instead torture him with the horrible stench they had due to the rotting cheese that was within them. As soon as Rolf inhaled the toxic fumes, he found himself chocking for air.

"Good work Sheldon, daddy loves you." Said Ed to his rotten cheese.

"Good lord! How long has Ed had that cheese?" Double D could smell the cheese from the waiting building. He and Sonic were about to puke.

"That'll get Rolf on the ropes for sure, won't it?" Asked Corey to no one in particular.

"You're right on that one Corey. Ed now has the advantage." Replied Koni.

"With that cheese on Ed's side, Rolf is finished." Said Shadow.

"Don't count Rolf out yet, Shadow. Rolf has a few tricks left." Replied Matt.

"That's right! I know Rolf too well and he won't go down so easily against that Dork."

"Boy o boy! This is awesome, right plank?"

Knuckles and Sonic shared a smile.

"I think Rolf is about to do his thing."

"Huh? What do you mean Sonic?" Asked Drew

"Watch and see." Replied Knuckles.

Rolf was still gasping for air; the rotten stench of the cheese was too powerful. Rolf slowly began to lose consciousness as the toxic fumes were just too strong.

In Rolf's Mind:

"You are the son of a Shepard! You mustn't fail your ancestors; you must protect our honor!"

"The son of a Shepard shall…not…fail!"

Back to the fight:

Rolf snapped awake and let his power aura blow the fumes away. Ed shielded his eyes from the force of the power.

"Prepare yourself for punishment Ed-boy!"

"I, Lothar, shall vanquish all evil!"

The two powerhouses collided and traded blows all around in midair.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Part Two The End!

Ed and Rolf collided elbows before their fists connected, sending a shockwave all around the arena. The two powerhouses appeared all around the ring, colliding every time they did. Rolf caught Ed's fist before he thrust his palm into the big Ed's chest, sending him sliding through the ring. Ed fell into a backflip before using his momentum to launch back towards Rolf. The two cocked their fists back and threw two powerful jabs that connected with their jaws at the same time. The two were sent flying in opposite directions before they recovered and flew back towards each other. Ed duck under Rolf's kick, and grabbed his leg before throwing him into the ring's floor. Rolf used his arms to absorb the impact by bending them at an angle and then launching himself back up at Ed, feet first. Rolf's feet connected with Ed's chest, sending him flying upwards towards the sky. Rolf flew full speed after Rolf and hit Ed's stomach headfirst. Ed coughed up blood before Rolf double axe handle smashed the dimwitted Ed-boy down to the floor below. Ed flipped repeatedly to slow his fall before landing gracefully on the ring floor. Ed stared up at Rolf and smiled like the happy idiot he was. Rolf growled at Ed's smile.

"Rolf will not abide by the spikey haired elder's orders for Rolf to not use his full power! Brace yourself half-witted couch potato Ed-boy for Rolf's true power!"

Rolf's muscles tensed up as he channeled more energy into his body. Ed could feel the amount of power Rolf was putting out; it was…incredible. Drew looked on in anger.

"Those idiots! I told them to not use the kaioken!"

"Well Drew, you did kind of violate that rule when you fought Papaya man." Replied Matt.

"Oh come on! I had no choice on that one!"

Rolf's red kaioken aura burst to life around him as his body gained a red hue.

"Kaioken times twenty! Rolf commands you!"

Ed looked on before deciding that the appropriate action was to use the kaioken.

"Kaiohen! No…uh…Kaioken times twenty!"

Ed gained his red hue and aura just as Rolf had. The crowd was silent for a brief moment but quickly started to cheer for the two competitors. The two saiyans stared each other down before vanishing. They appeared high above the arena then the clouds themselves. They were going all out and holding nothing back. Rolf fired off a few ki blasts which Ed dodged with ease. However, Ed was blindsided by Rolf's clone and was sent stumbling through the air. Ed flipped back before he concentrated his energy to his mouth.

"Imma Firin Mah Lazah!"

A great beam of destructive energy shot out from Ed's mouth towards Rolf. The son of a Shepard smacked the beam to the side but quickly clenched his burnt hand. Rolf ignored the pain as he began to block a multitude of Ed's strikes. Rolf evaded a punch but was caught off guard by Ed's knee, which slammed into the Son of a Shepard's stomach. Rolf ducked a kick from Ed before spin kicking the lump away. Ed came back faster than expected and grabbed hold of Rolf and flew them down to the ring. They broke off before meeting in the ring's center and interlocking hands. With the increased strength of the times twenty kaioken the force of their struggle was all the more destructive, and their power literally began to demolish the ring floor. The two, seeing that they were a dead even match, broke off and landed on opposite sides of the ring. Rolf ran full speed at Ed before jumping high and preparing a flying kick. Ed dove to the side and fell into a backflip before springing to and fro and finally flip kicking Rolf in the arm. Rolf recovered quickly and vanished before appearing behind Ed and chopping his neck. Ed got back up and jumped to the opposite side of the ring.

"Couch cucumber Ed-boy! Our powers are equally matched. We must settle this!"

"Lothar shall prevail in his quest for all that is good!"

"Is this a test?"

The two flew high above the stadium and began to charge their signature ki attacks. Ed began to form his Sphere of the Sphinx while Rolf began to charge his Ancestor's Revenge! The heroes looked on at the spectacle before them.

"Out of curiosity…how do we use the reward money?" Asked Sonic.

"No clue." Replied Kevin.

"I don't care as long as we get a lifetime supply of jawbreakers!" Yelled Eddy as his mouth began to water.

Rolf and Ed had finished charging their attacks; the time had come for them to fire.

"Sphere of the Sphinx!"

"Ancestor's Revenge!"

The two attacks collided and a beam struggle ensued. The two grunted as the sheer force of their struggle was so much on them. The crowd gazed up at the beam struggle with wide eyes; this was without a doubt the greatest thing they had ever witnessed or ever would witness in their lives.

"Ed-boy! Prepare yourself as Rolf puts all of his remaining energy into his attack!"

"Lothar will do the same evil one!"

The two pumped all of their power into their attacks but it just wasn't enough for either to win the struggle. The two attacks canceled each other out and the two were struck by the tremendous power of the attacks.

"Whoa! What happened?" Asked Koni as he stared at the explosion high above the stadium.

"The fight ended that's what happened." Replied Matt.

"What's that Plank? Yeah I know; this fight was awesome. I wonder who won?"

"Wait and see Johnny." Replied Shadow.

"Look!" Yelled Corey as he pointed to two falling figures.

The heroes looked up at the two. Rolf and Ed fell to the ring below at the same time. They weren't moving and they hadn't landed outside the ring. The announcer sprang into action.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! That's it folks! The final match has ended in a draw as the two competitor s have both been disqualified due to knockout. This means that Rolf and Ed will be crowned as co World Champions!" The crowd roared with excitement and with an incredible ending to the tournament, they'd go home today satisfied. Rolf and Ed were just getting up from the ground when the announcer continued. "I present this check for $10,000,000 to Rolf and Ed! Let's give them a round of applause!" The crowd boomed yet again for the two heroes as the announcer handed the two the giant check. "With great sorrow I must now conclude this tournament. Good Fight! Good Night!"

"Yeah! Way to go guys!" Yelled Nazz.

"Looks like that idiot pulled it off." Said Sarah.

"Wow! This was amazing."

"You're right Amy! Who knew watching fights could be so fun?" Replied Tails.

Just then Jimmy got out from under his seat.

"Is it over?"

Ed and Rolf limped to the waiting building where they were greeted by their friends. Eddy made a jump for the check but was punched in the face by Rolf.

"Be gone greed filled Ed-boy, for this monetary offering has been made to Rolf and the dimwitted Ed-boy."

"Well guys this was pretty awesome, wasn't it?"

"You said it Drew. So what do we do now?" Asked Knuckles.

"Going home sounds pretty good." Said Kevin.

The heroes agreed and made their way out of the stadium. As they walked along, they were praised and saluted by spectators and fighters. They finally made it outside where they were greeted by Amy, Tails, Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz.

"Congratulations you guys! That was so rad!" Yelled Nazz.

The Eds, Johnny, and Kevin blushed at her statement.

"Alright… alright! The big question now is what do we do with the money?" Asked Matt.

"We could really use some new equipment for new gadgets and the gravity room." Said Double D.

"I want buttered toast and gravy!"

"A new tractor for Rolf's farm!"

"A house so that Corey and I can rent out that apartment to someone that needs it."

"A donation to environmental protection agencies!"

"New hair care products!"

"Motorcycles so that Kevin and I can trade in our bikes!"

"Jawbreakers!"

"Whoa guys take it easy! Let's think about this." Said Knuckles.

Shadow glanced over his shoulder and saw homeless children begging for food. As the arguing continued, it was Shadow that interrupted.

"Enough! We'll use part of the money for NEEDS, NOT WANTS, and the rest will go to protecting wildlife and forests and most importantly those who have nothing!"

Everyone looked at each other and simply nodded at Shadow. Eddy, however, wasn't so happy.

"But…but"

"No buts Eddy. He's right." Said Sonic.

"Don't worry Eddy; I'm sure you'll be just fine." Said Drew as he and the others broke out into a laugh.

Eddy simply pouted in anger as they continued laughing. And the money was used to upgrade their gadgets, protect wildlife and forests, and help the less fortunate all around the world.

THE END!


	8. Chapter 8: Bonus Chapter!

The Characters

(All Power Levels Shown Here Are The Power Levels Of the Characters Without Their Weighted Clothing, except Matt, At The End Of The Story)

Drew:

Race- Saiyan

Age- 16

Family- Corey (Cousin), Zach (Cousin)

Class- Ki Control

Power Level- 30,000 Kaioken Times Twenty: 600,000

Transformations- Kaioken and E Saiyan

Techniques- Special Beam Cannon, Bullet Beam Cannon, Kamehameha, Heat

Dome Attack, Destructo Disc, Energy Sense, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and

Split Form.

Corey:

Race- Saiyan

Age- 13

Family- Drew (Cousin), Zach (Cousin)

Class- Speed

Power Level- 29,400 Kaioken Times Twenty: 588,000

Transformations- False Super Saiyan, Kaioken, and E Saiyan

Techniques- Kamehameha, Destructo Disc, Tri Beam Cannon, Rasengan,

Energy Sense, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Split Form.

Ed:

Race- Saiyan

Age- 14

Family- Sarah (Sister), Ed's Parents

Class- Power

Power Level-28,700 Kaioken Times Twenty: 574,000

Transformations- Kaioken and E Saiyan

Techniques- Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Lazah, 91 Hits, Sphere of

The Sphinx, Storm of the Sphinx, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, Zappity 

Zap Zap, Spirit of the Saiyans, Split Form, Energy Sense, Telepathy,

Telekinesis, and Static Cannon.

Edd:

Race- Saiyan

Age- 14

Family- Edd's Parents

Class- Ki Control

Power Level- 28,400 Kaioken Times Twenty: 568,000

Transformations- Kaioken and E Saiyan

Techniques- Kamehameha, Magaru Kamehameha, Scatter Kamehameha, Special

Beam Cannon, Masenko, Split Form, Chaos Blade, Chaos Spear, Galactic

Donut, Energy Sense, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Rasengan.

Eddy:

Race- Saiyan

Family- Mathew (Brother), Eddy's Parents

Age- 14

Class- Speed

Power Level- 28,400 Kaioken Times Twenty: 568,000

Transformations- Kaioken and E Saiyan

Techniques- Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Blaster Shell, Maximum

Flasher, Split Form, Ray of Riches, Energy Sense, Telepathy,

Telekinesis, and Special Ray of Riches.

Rolf:

Race- Saiyan

Family- Rolf's Great Nano and Nana, Rolf's Parents

Age- 14

Class- Power

Power Level- 28,700 Kaioken Times Twenty: 574,000

Transformations- Kaioken and E Saiyan

Techniques- Energy Sense, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Kamehameha, Special

Beam Cannon, Meat Lord's Wrath, Wolf Fang Fist, Split Form, Ancestor's

Revenge, and Thunder Strike.

Kevin:

Race- Human

Family- Koni (Cousin), Kevin's Parents

Age- 14

Class- Speed

Power Level- 28,000 Kaioken Times Twenty: 560,000

Transformations- Kaioken and E Human

Techniques- Energy Sense, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Special Beam Cannon,

Kamehameha, Soccer Special, Split Form, and See ya Loser.

Johnny:

Race- Human

Family- Plank, Johnny's Parents

Age- 14

Class- Ki Control

Power Level- 28,000 Kaioken Times Twenty: 560,000

Transformations- Kaioken and E Human

Techniques- Energy Sense, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Wolf Fang Fist,

Spirit of Nature, Special Beam Cannon, Kamehameha, Spirit Ball, and

Nature Mode.

Sonic:

Race- Hedgehog

Age- 16

Class- Speed

Power Level- 28,000

Transformations- Super Sonic

Techniques- Energy Sense, Telepathy, Telekinesis (Only with a Chaos

Emerald), Chaos Control and Chaos Bolt

Shadow:

Race- Hedgehog

Age- 16

Class- Ki Control

Power Level- 28,100

Transformations- Chaos Corruption Form and Super Shadow

Techniques- Energy Sense, Telepathy, Telekinesis (Only with a Chaos

Emerald), Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and Chaos Blast

Knuckles:

Race- Echidna

Age- 16

Class- Power

Power Level- 28,700

Transformations- Super Knuckles, Hyper Knuckles, and Chaos Knuckles

Techniques- Energy Sense, Telepathy, Telekinesis (Only with a Chaos

Emerald or the Master Emerald), Chaos Control, Chaos Beam, Chaos Punch

Mathew (Eddy's Brother):

Race- Saiyan

Family- Eddy (Brother), Mathew's Parents

Age- 22

Class- Power

Power Level- 90,000 (Weights had not been removed and power level was also suppressed.) Kaioken Times Twenty: 1,800,000

Transformations- Kaioken

Techniques- Energy Sense, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Split Form,

Destructo Disc, Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Blaster Shell, Tri

Beam Cannon, Cash Beam, Masenko, Galick Gun, Big Bang Attack, and

Final Shine.

Koni:

Race- Human

Family- Kevin (Cousin/Teacher), Koni's Parents, Kevin's Parents

Age- 13

Class- Ki Control

Power Level- 27,400 Kaioken Times Twenty: 548,000

Transformations- Kaioken

Techniques- Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, See ya Loser, Soccer

Special, Explosive Energy Wave, Energy Sense, Telepathy, Telekinesis,

and Destructo Disc.

Papayaman (Zach):

Race- Saiyan

Family- Drew (Cousin), Corey (Cousin)

Age- 15

Class- Power

Power Level- 29,900 Galick Energy: 598,000

Transformations- Galick Energy Form

Techniques- Galick Gun, Split Form, Big Bang Attack, Final Flash,

Final Shine, Energy Sense, Telepathy, and Telekinesis.


End file.
